


OOC A ***!

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hungarian, M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yuuri titokban fanfictionöket ír, beleértve Viktor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri ficeket is, és valami seggfej állandóan azt mondja neki, hogy túl ooc-n ír.Yuuri gyűlöli.Rekeszizmokat előkészíteni... ;)A fordítás az író engedélyével történt, az eredeti fic preciousbunnynoiz tollából itt olvasható:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/11387343





	OOC A ***!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["OOC MY ASS!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387343) by [preciousbunnynoiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz). 



Yuuri egyik legtitkosabb és legrejtettebb vétke a fanfiction volt. Éveken át írt Viktor Nikiforov/olvasó ficeket. Többnyire fluffot, időnként angstot és fluffot, de sosem pornót (legalábbis nem osztotta meg), és mindig figyelt arra, hogy ne írja le az olvasót egyetlen részletben sem. Egyáltalán nem szerette volna, ha ez valamilyen módon visszakerül hozzá.

Ezért amikor találkozott Phichittel és Leóval egy időre abbahagyta az írást. Egyáltalán nem szerette volna, ha megtudják ezt a szokását. A ficei mélyen el voltak temetve a laptopján egy jelszóval rajta, és Phichitnek az volt a benyomása, hogy Yuurinak nincs Tumblrje, amikor valójában egy nagyon sikeres Viktor Nikiforov rajongói blogot vezetett. Ami talán pont az volt, ahol megosztotta a ficeit.

Aztán hazament, és a valós Viktor betört az életébe, és többé nem volt ideje írni.

Egészen a GPF utánig.

Japánban várt a nemzetire, és rettenetesen hiányzott neki a vőlegénye, szóval mi a pokolért ne. Jó érzés volt elmerülni benne, különösen, amikor itt volt egy új páros, ami még jobban bevonzotta, mint korábban…

 

**Korhatár:** általános  
 **Figyelmeztetés:** nincs  
 **Kategória:** férfi/férfi  
 **Fandom:** műkorcsolya (férfiak)  
 **Páros:** Viktor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri  
 **Karakterek:** Viktor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri  
 **További címkék:** fluff, házas fluff, csókolózás, szilárd párkapcsolat

 

Yuuri elégedett volt a ficével. Arra emlékeztette, mi mindene lesz, amikor végre összeköltözött Viktorra, és jó volt egy olyan ficet írni, ami félreérthetetlenül róla szólt úgy, hogy nem fedte fel magát.

Hála istennek a Viktuuri fandomért. Átvette az uralmat mostanában a Tumblrjén, ami fura érzés volt, de a megelégedésére is szolgált.

Egyesek utálták, amiért _ellopta_ Viktort, de Viktor rajongóinak többsége kikiáltotta a „fahéjas csigának, akit meg kell védeni”, míg nyilvánvalóan egy „bűntekercs” is. A „meg kell védeni” nézetet az ő rajongói éltették kétségtelenül elnevezve őt az „esetlen korcsolyázó fiuknak”.

Ez egyszerre volt örömteli és nagyon furcsa.

De mégis boldog volt, hogy senki sem kötötte össze őt a Tumblrjével és az AO3 felhasználójával. Nehéz lenne elmagyarázni, miért VikNikJövendőbeliFérje a felhasználóneve különböző rajongói fórumokon még az előttről, hogy találkozott volna Viktorral.

Kiposztolta a ficet a Tumblrjére, és el is feledkezett róla, ahogy a versenyre készülődött.

Később, míg a szabadprogram előtt próbált lenyugodni, elővette a telefonját, hogy megnézze az e-mailjeit, és örömmel látta a sok kommentet a ficén. Szélesen mosolyogva végigolvasta, ahogy az emberek azért dicsérték, milyen valóságosnak tűnt, és hogy milyen átérezhető és aranyos.

Aztán kapott egy hozzászólást, ami elfújta a boldog érzést és felhúzta.

 

**KatsukiYuuriTrófeaFérje**

_„Ez a fic aranyos volt meg minden, de olyan ooc, hogy nem tudtam élvezni._  
1\. Lehetetlen, hogy Viktor Nikiforov horkoljon, vagy hogy ilyen drámai legyen.  
2\. Miért hívod állandóan Yuurit egy tucatkorcsolyázónak, aki úgy érzi, nem érdemli meg Viktort?  
3\. Yuuri NEM kövér. Még a szezonon kívül sem. Csak puha lesz és még aranyosabb.  
4\. Viktor nem a striái ellenére szereti Yuurit, hanem VELÜK.” 

 

Yuuri kész lett volna beismerni, hogy volt egykét megalapozott érve (kivéve a horkolás; Viktor igenis horkolt), de akkor is. OOC? PONT Ő? Neki van a legjobb tudása a párosról, ami lehetséges! Hogy merészeli ez az idióta?!

Szerencsére a felháborodása segített elvonni a figyelmét az idegeiről, és jól teljesített a kűrön aranyat nyerve.

A verseny után úgy döntött, hogy kinyomozza ezt az idiótát. Megtalálta a ficeit, amiből a legtöbb pornó volt, és az összes Viktor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri volt... sokkal korábbról, minthogy a Viktuuri létezett volna, ami… fura, de oké.

Yuuri átolvasott egy pár korábbit, amik röhejesek voltak. Yuurit mint egy szexistennek ábrázolták. Voltak mostaniak is, melyek jobban megközelítették a valóságot, de még mindig annyira ooc-k, hogy nem hitte el, hogy ez az idióta vette arra a bátorságot, hogy kritizálja ŐT.

A legutóbbi fice pár nappal korábbról olyan röhejes volt, hogy hozzá kellett szólnia.

 

**VikNikJövendőbeliFérje**

_„Azt mondod az én sztorimra, hogy túl ooc, amikor te meg ezt írod? Yuuri szűz volt, mielőtt találkozott Viktorral, és lehetetlen, hogy ilyen magabiztos legyen a hálószobában, és Viktor határozottan tapasztaltabb, szóval lehetetlen, hogy ilyen félénk vagy szégyellős legyen még ha csak a fejében is! Valamint Yuurit sokkal szexibbnek írod le, mint amilyen valójában. Ne érts félre, nem mondom, hogy csúnya, de inkább átlagos. Egyáltalán nem ilyen szexi! Viktor sem ilyen nyíltan behízelgő, ahogy lefested. Az a férfi nem tud flörtölni egy papírzacskóval sem. Csinos, de soha életében nem kellett ezért megdolgoznia, és ez megmutatkozik.”_

 

Ez volt a háború kezdete.

Ezután minden ficnél, amelyiket valamelyikük írt, panaszkodtak, mennyire ooc volt, és innentől fogva csak rajtuk állt. Yuuri perverznek nevezte, és kihívta, hogy írjon fluffot. TrófeaFérj megtette, és prűdnek hívta Yuurit, és kihívta, hogy írjon pornót, amit megtett, miután küldött egy piszkálódó kommentet arról, milyen rosszul ábrázolta TrófeaFérj a boldog párt sértődött elismeréssel, hogy aranyos volt.

TrófeaFérj írt egy csípős kommentet arról, milyen rosszak voltak a jellemek, míg irigykedve elismerte, hogy a korhatáros rész szexi volt.

Mindent egybevetve nagyszerű figyelemelterelés volt, míg Yuuri berendezkedett Szentpéterváron.

De egyre jobban felcseszte Yuurit.

A folyamatos vád, hogy se Viktort, se **magát** nem tudja hűen írni az idegeire ment.

Ez akkor jött ki, amikor az étkezőben ült az asztalnál, míg Viktor a kanapén volt mögötte Makkachinnal. TrófeaFérj egy különösen metsző kommentet hagyott arról, hogy világos, hogy semmit sem tud Katsuki Yuuriról, és Yuurinak elege lett.

Megragadott egy darab papírt, és egy gyors üzenetet firkált rá, mielőtt csinált volna egy szelfit, és posztolta azt válaszként.

Mindenki számára átható volt a kép egy felhúzott Yuuriról Viktorral a háttérben, amint egy papírdarabot tart, amin a következő volt olvasható: _mondd még egyszer, hogy ooc vagyok. Csak merészeld!_

Viktor felnyikkant mögötte, de Yuurit nem érdekelte. TrófeaFérj válaszát várta alig leplezett kárörömmel.

Egy válasz ugrott fel.

Egy kép volt.

Vagyis inkább egy szelfi.

Egy elég elkerekedett szemű Viktor volt rajta Yuurival a háttérben, és egy papírdarabot tartott fel, amin az állt: _várj, ez azt jelenti, hogy tényleg horkolok?_

Yuuri megpördült a székén.

\- TE VOLTÁL? – visította.

\- Ez az én szövegem! – válaszolta Viktor.

Sokkoltan meredtek egymásra, míg Yuuri el nem kezdett halkan kuncogni. Ez elindította az áradatot, és hamarosan mindketten harsányan nevettek, annyira, hogy könnyek csurogtak az arcukon, és levegőért kapkodtak.

Amint lenyugodtak, Viktor széttárta a karját.

\- Gyere ide, szerelmem – hívta. Yuuri boldogan ment oda, és engedte magát Viktor ölébe húzni a karjaiba kúszva.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy csak azért mondtalak ooc-nek, mert olyan gonosz voltál magaddal, drágám. Senkinek sem engedem, hogy ilyen csúnya dolgokat mondjon rólad, még neked sem – fúrta az orrát Viktor Yuuri nyakának oldalába.

\- Ez… olyasvalami, amihez hozzá kell szoknom. De azért tudod, hogy részben azért kritizáltam a munkádat, mert a sajtó Viktorát írtad. A valós Viktort jobban szeretem. Ő sokkal különcebb, aranyosabb és édesebb. A sajtó Viktora hideg és személytelen.

Viktor egyetértően hümmögött.

Csendben ültek még pár percig.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy szeretnéd azt csinálni, amit leírtál a _Selymes álmokban_? – kérdezte Yuuri. Viktor elpirult, és Yuurinak rejtette az arcát.

\- Nem… nem muszáj.

\- Az volt a kedvenc ficem tőled – ismerte el Yuuri kihozva Viktorból egy könyörgő kis szűkölést. Yuuri nevetett, és kihúzódzkodott Viktor szorításából.

\- Miért nem szeded össze, amire szükségünk van, és találkozunk a hálóban? – ajánlotta fel. Viktor újra hallatta azt a könyörgő hangot és bólintott.

Holnap majd foglalkoznak az elkerülhetetlen médiával.

Most más dolguk van.

 

**Bónusz:**

**Phichit Yuurinak**

Phichit: YUURI!  
Phichit: YUURI TE RIBI!  
Phichit: HOGY MERÉSZELSZ FANFICTIONT ÍRNI ÉS NEM SZÓLNI RÓLA NEKEM  
Phichit: ÉS HOGY MERÉSZELSZ EGY SIKERES TUMBLRT VEZETNI TÖBB MINT 4000 KÖVETŐVEL ÉS ABBAN A HITBEN HAGYNI HOGY NEM ÉRTED A KÖZÖSSÉGI OLDALAKAT  
Phichit: Amúgy az a korhatáros fic, amit írtál szexi volt, de bakker Viktor! Piszkos a fantáziája, és ki van éhezve rád

 

**Chris Viktornak**

Chris: (csak egy vagon padlizsános ikon)

 

**Yurio Yuurinak és Viktornak**

Yurio: Mindketten halottak vagytok számomra

**Author's Note:**

> _A szlengszótár szerint a padlizsános szmájli a férfi nemi szervre utal… :)_


End file.
